


I hab a cancer

by ShoeHoe



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gimme constructive criticism please., I'm new at this, I'm sorry I came up with this on the spot and wrote it in half an hour, That's why it isn't that good, We need more dasoni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoeHoe/pseuds/ShoeHoe
Summary: Hani is very sick. And she doesn't know how to tell her girlfriend Solji.





	I hab a cancer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if it's shitty but I wanted to complete it before my exams start because they'll last a long time and I'd forget the plot by then and when I wrote it down it seemed stupid but I wanted to go ahead with it and here it is. A shitty dasoni fic.  
> PLEASE TELL ME IF IT WAS GOOD THIS IS MY FIRST STORY GUYS HELP ME OUT

Hani knew she was sick when she started having trouble breathing. She chalked it down to the pollution on this side of Seoul.

She knew she was sick when her throat started hurting. She just assumed it to be that way because she was practicing so much.

She knew there was something wrong when she called her girlfriend Solji and as soon as she said hi, Solji asked her what happened to her throat.

She knew she was screwed when the doctor wanted to talk to her family.

Knowing it to be something serious, she called up her sister, Hyojin, who was a doctor herself.

She tried to ignore Hyojin crying in her old room at their parents house that night.

Her parents were probably crying too. In the shadows. At night. Trying to appear strong in front of her.

But Hani couldn't figure out one thing.

How would she tell Solji?

She had 10 messages and 20 missed calls from her already, demanding to know what happened to her, but Hani didn't have the guts to tell her.

Solji had probably asked Hyojin or her mom already.

But Hani didn't have the guts to ask.

But of course, Hyojin knew.

Hyojin came up to Hani's room the next morning with a coffee mug in her hand and as though everything was normal, said "Sup' kiddo?"

"I don't know what I'm suffering from. That's what's up. Tell me what's wrong with me." Hani said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Just the right amount she knew would melt Hyojin.

"Apart from that hair, I don't think anything is wrong." Hyojin said, sipping her coffee.

"You know what I mean. I deserve to know, ok?" Hani said, not in the mood for jokes.

"I'll tell you when the doctor permits it." Hyojin replied nonchalantly.

"The fuck do you mean by that? You're a doctor yourself. You can tell me. I can handle it. It's my problem and I deserve to know what's wrong with me." Hani burst out.

Hyojin seemed a little surprised at Hani's outburst but composed herself and said, "Solji called."

That caught Hani off guard.

"Did you tell her?" Hani asked, her expression unreadable.

"No, I told her that Hani was busy and she'd call you back as soon as she could." Hyojin replied.

"How could you do that? She's gonna feel so sad if she thinks that I don't care about her."

"Well then your mistake. You should have either called her back to talked to her. Now stop talking. You're gonna make it worse." With that, Hyojin went out.

Since Hani kept on pestering Hyojin throughout the day, Hyojin finally gave in (with the doctor's permission) and told Hani.

And even though Hani was expecting the worst, she didn't expect this.

 

"Hello, Solji?"

"Baby oh my god are you ok? Why do you sound so bad? Should I come over?" Solji's worried voice was soothing to Hani.

"Please. And I'm at my parents house. Please come fast." By this time Hani was on the verge of crying.

"Yeah I'm coming over right now, ok? But wait for a while. You can do that for me? Just hold on and I'll be right there, ok babe?" Solji sounded frantic.

"Yeah I'll wait." Hani had tears slipping down her cheeks now and she felt so happy to have a girlfriend who was willing to come over and see her even in the middle of the night.

"I thought you said you could handle it." Hyojin said, coming into Hani's room.

"Yeah I thought I could. And in these trying times, anyone would expect a lot of support from their sister, you know what I mean? At least I'm blessed enough to have a really caring girlfriend." Hani said as she wiped away her tears and looked at Hyojin with venom in her eyes.

There was something akin to hurt in Hyojin's eyes, but Hani didn't notice it.

"You're sick with a life threatening disease and still all you wanna do it fight and argue. Try and understand. I did it for you. It's hard for me too, ok? More than you can imagine. But I guess you'll never understand." Hyojin turned and went out.

Hani sat down on her bed with a frown on her face.

"Where are you, Solji?

 

Since Solji had a key to Hani's parents house, she didn't have to disturb anyone. She directly went up to Hani's room, and knowing her since they were 12, she brought a new pack of marshmallows with her.

As she walked up the stairs, she saw light in both of the Ahn sisters rooms. She peeked into Hyojin's room and saw her curled up on her bed and deep in sleep. She turned off the light and went ahead into Hani's room.

Hani was curled up in the same position as Hyojin and she had a small cat plushie in her hands.

Solji melted right then and there.

There was something about Ahn Heeyeon that made her go crazy. From her laugh, to her tomboyish behaviour, to her eating and sitting habits, everything made her unique.

That's why Solji loved her.

Solji went to Hani's side and spread her blanket over her so that she wouldn't feel cold. She realised that Hyojin was also probably cold and did the same for Hyojin and came back to cuddle up with Hani.

The next morning when Hani woke up she felt inexplicable good and happy. She felt like jumping up and skipping.

As soon as her feet hit the floor, the door to her room opened and the most beautiful face in the world looked at her.

"Good morning." Solji came in and looked at her awkwardly.

"I have bad breath so lemme just brush and we'll talk after that. But good morning to you too." Hani replied a little sleepily.

"Uh yeah sure. I just woke up and I was little hungry so thought I'd make something. What do you wanna eat?" Solji asked.

"Nothing really. I don't feel like eating anything." Hani replied.

"Are you ok? Since when do you not want breakfast? Hani talk to me-" Solji had an incredulous look on her face.

"Please just give me some time I'll tell you when I feel ok." Hani replied tiredly.

"Yeah ok alright. I'll see if anyone else woke up." Solji made her way out as she said this, a stunned look on her face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Hani whispered to herself.

Solji made breakfast for the four of them and stepped out of the house to give them some privacy. As soon as she walked four steps out, Hyojin's voice stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I- uh wanted to give- uh you guys some privacy so that you can talk to Hani as a family." Solji looked at the ground awkwardly.

"So you think we don't consider you family? You have the keys to our house, you check up on me even when you came for Hani, you drape a blanket on me because it's cold but you're not family?" Hyojin asked.

"You were awake that time?" Solji asked uncomfortably.

"Barely. I was half conscious. But I do remember your perfume from the time you left it at Hani's place. So I recognized you." Hyojin replied.

"Can you please tell me what happened to Heeyeon? It's killing me to see her like that." Solji pleaded.

"I feel you. But that's for Heeyeon to say. She's suffering from it. Not me. Come back inside though. I want pancakes. You make mean pancakes. At least something should go right today." Hyojin said with a small smile.

 

  
"Hani babe do you need anything?" Solji asked.

"For the hundredth time Solji, I do not." Hani said, exasperated.

"I'm just really worried about you. And no one is willing to tell me. Your mother won't come out of her room. I did send some breakfast in with your father, but I don't know how much she ate. Your father won't speak to anyone. Hyojin is being extra bitchy today and said that you need to tell me." Solji shrugged.

"Ey b0ss."

"Uh what?"

"I hab a cancer."

"You- what?"

"I have lung cancer which spread to my throat."

"Holy shit what the fuck? How? It was that trainee you were rooming with weren't you. That dumb girl was a chain-smoker, wasn't she? Ugh I can kill that bitch. Why was it you who got sick and not her? Babe, you'll get better. I promise you, ok? You can fight this. You are amazing. I'm proud of you. Even though I'm angry as fuck that you decided to tell me only now, and you decided that the best way to tell me was Frank, I understand that it would've been hard for you and I love you for it. Thank you." Solji hugged Hani.

"You're so sappy."

"An 'I love you too' would suffice."

"Who said I did?"

Solji pulled away and frowned.

"I know it was kinda spontaneous, but I have been planning to tell you that I love you and- uh- I understand if you don't."

"Aw you stupid unnie. I love you more than you can imagine. I meant that 'I love you too' doesn't and will never suffice. Because I love you more than myself."

"You're so sappy."

"An 'I love you too' would suffice."

The sound of both girls laughing filled the room and right at that moment, they knew that everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Very cliché and much sappy, I know, but I wrote whatever came into my head.  
> Don't hesitate to point out mistakes and plot holes.  
> And honestly give me constructive criticism.  
> I hope everyone gets the joke. I hab a cancer thingie


End file.
